Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/Lone Planet Productions
Presentation Day 1 GREETINGS, fellow adventurers! (I dunno, some darn VenturianTale quote I've got stuck in my head.) Anyway, I'm MGX, waking up earlier than usual to make it to the Holiday Showcase! Today, we'll start with my new fan console named the N3BULA, Destination Timewarp, and my new Classic Sonic game, Sonic Venom. The N3BULA is Lone Planet Productions' new fan console, inspired by the Nintendo Immerse (which in turn was inspired by the Nintendo Silver and most canon Nintendo consoles. The main controller is the N3BULA Mercury, which includes a cartridge slot that works like the Nintendo 64 controller's Controller Pak. Other controllers include the N3BULA Lightspeed, which looks similar to a Wii U Gamepad; and the Big Bang, which is just a classic controller. A Mercury Cartridge can transfer game data from one Mercury controller to another, encouraging people to trade cartridges and help each other beat difficult game levels, not to mention share their games with one another. The first time you play a N3BULA game, the game can be downloaded into the Mercury Cartridge; but this is optional, as you can also go with the traditional save file function: saving games onto the console and playing them by disc. Along with the basic Nintendo Epsilon buttons, the N3BULA introduces a new button: the 3 Button. This works like the Home button of modern Nintendo consoles and handhelds, providing access to the N3BULA's Home Menu. Here, you can access the internet, take notes on games, and go to the Galaxy, the Miiverse-like function of the N3BULA. You can upload Miis from Nintendo consoles, but the basic avatar of the N3BULA is the Spaceman. You can change facial features like Miis, but you can also purchase clothing for your Spaceman from N3BULA +More, the N3BULA's main shopping app. Not only that, you can also change his/her personality according to your current feelings, ranging from cheerful to depressed, from furious to understanding, and from excited to calm. Well, that's about it for the N3BULA! Hope you enjoyed its details! Now on to the second part of today's presentation... |2=N3BULA}} Destination Timewarp: An Adventure Time/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover is a 3D platformer/beat-'em-up for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Epsilon, N3BULA (as a launch title), ElectriTablet, and the SamStation. In this game, Dexter goes forward in time to get Finn to help him stop the Ice King and Mandark from causing the destruction of the world as they know it. Each playable character has a special ability. Finn and Jake use their same abilities from Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! (sorry, can't find their actual names), and Dexter uses a robotic suitcase that, with the press of a button, folds outward into a suit of mechanical armor (reference to Tony Stark's Mark V suit in Iron Man 2). These abilities can be activated by pressing the Y Button when the Power Gauge is full. Another feature is the Timewarp Gauge. Defeating enemies in combos fills it up, and once it's full, the players must press the L and R Buttons simultaneously, slowing down enemies and revealing hidden objects and items for about 15 seconds. There will be other playable characters besides Finn, Dexter, and Jake, but they will not be revealed at this time. Here at Lone Planet, we want to focus partially on plot, but don't worry: we're not gonna try and scream like Sega does with modern Sonic games. Anyway, that's all for Destination Timewarp! |2=Destination Timewarp}} Sonic Venom is a sidescrolling Sonic game exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS. It takes place in the Classic Era, directly after Sonic Triple Trouble. Deep under the lands of Little Planet, there lies an elegant world where reptiles and birds live in peace... until Zing the Cobra comes into power. He captures the birds of Little Planet's core and ships them off to Dr. Robotnik to be turned into robots. As it turns out, they are working together to unleash the powers of a mystical gem quite unlike the Chaos Emeralds, known as the Venom Amethyst. Krujeemi the Komodo Dragon, a bird-lover who leads a resistance force against Zing, catches wind of this plot early on and travels out of the core and towards Mobius to enlist familiar heroes Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Mightyto help him stop Zing and Robotnik. Meanwhile, his good friend Tornado the Vulture, guardian of the Venom Amethyst, is captured by one of Zing's minions, Zong the Boa Constrictor. So anyway, let's get to the characters' gameplay. Sonic plays like he does in Sonic CD, being able to perform the Super Peel-Out and run the fastest. Tails, of course, can fly and swim; but this time, he can also use his tails to attack enemies, similar to Sonic Advance. Knuckles can glide, destroy certain structures, and climb walls like he does in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Mighty's gameplay is based around the different shields in the game. When he dons a basic shield, he can perform a Homing Attack; with a flame shield, he can perform a Flame Dash; with an electric shield, he can perform a double jump; and with the water shield, he can bounce around like a ball. Krujeemi, being the largest of the group, is the strongest and can lift large objects. Once Tornado is rescued, you can play as him. He can jump higher than the other characters and falls more slowly due to his wings. He can also fly faster than Tails. In midair, he can perform the Air Drill, in which he spins rapidly, destroying any structures that stand in his way. Up to six 3DS owners can play together via Download Play. They are usually linked together by rings, similar to Knuckles' Chaotix, but this is optional. Also available is a multiplayer racing mode, where 2-6 players can race each other on five different Sonic Game Gear levels: Bridge (Sonic the Hedgehog), Sky High (Sonic 2), Gigalopolis (Sonic Chaos), Sunset Park (Sonic Triple Trouble), and Red Volcano (Sonic Blast). Well, I guess that's it for today's presentation! I'll be back to continue it on Tuesday (hopefully). |2=Sonic Venom}} Day 2 Aaaaaand I'm back! (And one day earlier tham expected... :|) Anyway, let's continue the presentation! Boom Boom II: Fire and Ice is the upcoming sequel to Boom Boom: Mystery of the Koopa Troop for the N3BULA and Nintendo Epsilon. In this game, Boshi is shown to have his own island, in which the Boshis are constantly harassed by Podoboos. When Boshi is finally fed up with their annoyance, he (being the prime minister of the island) declares war on them and their leader, Podoboss. He tries to get assistance from the Koopa Troop, but Bowser denies this request because he can't "fight fire with fire". Boom Boom, however, has other plans... Fire and Ice has a main storyline for Boom Boom and Boshi, plus two sub-stories (Boom Boom's subcharacters are Pom Pom and Bam Bam, and Boshi's subcharacters are Boshiraptor and Boss Rhino Dino). |2=Boom Boom II: Fire and Ice}} Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013